twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Compass
Compass is a unicorn originally from Fillydelphia. She moved to Ponyville to pursue her dream of opening her own small architecture studio. She is 18 years old but rather small for her age. Background Compass was born and raised in Fillydelphia. She learned most of her skill in architecture from her father, Straight Edge. She currently owns the largest architecture firm in Fillydelphia, although she doesn't much care for all of the problems and responsibilities that come with that position. She is a mostly outgoing pony, she loves talking and listening, and is loyal to her friends, although she can sometimes take them for granted. She becomes very meek anytime she is around another pony who does the same work that she does, as she feels her architectural abilities aren't really as well developed as everypony else. She is particularly sensitive when asked about her background or about why she designs things the way she does. She is crazy about daisies. Anything daisy related instantly acquires her full attention. She is particularly fond of daisy salads and hay shakes and can frequently be found in the Ponyville Cafe having a aforementioned items. Although she doesn't talk about it often, Compass has a large fortune. So much so in fact that she really doesn't need to work. Ever. However, her love of architecture keeps her busy, because she truly loves what she does. Because of her vast wealth, she is very free with her money. Not that she doesn't understand the value of money, far from it, but she loves helping other ponies, and one way in which she does that is by paying for things, or not charging ponies for her services. She is slightly offended when other ponies pick up the tab at a resturant or refuses her offers to pay, but knows that it comes from a loving place. Abilities Compass' foremost ability is her innate knowledge of architectural style and how that relates to the construction of homes and businesses. Her ability to quickly and accurately see the completed structure in her mind's eye is what is most surprising to other ponies. She is quick to notice flaws in currently built structures, but unless they are life threatening, does not offer that information to others, out of fear of being ridiculed, or seen as a snob. Cutie Mark Compass earned her cutie mark while still rather young. She was helping her father on some last minute drafts, using a compass to perform some geometrical work. Her father saw that she was gifted with what seemed like an innate ability to precisely handle the compass, to a degree of accuracy he had never seen before. When she had finished, he pointed this fact out to her, and her cutie mark appeared. Magic As mentioned above, Compass has very accurate control of architectural devices like compasses and protractors, but also has the ability to draw very accurate and precise drawings for making blueprints. This precise control magic has benefits outside of architecture, as she can also sew and knit rather well too. Her other magical gift comes as something of a shock to most ponies, due to her small size. She has the ability to lift incredibly heavy items. She has lifted things more than 30 times her own weight, although she doesn't do this regularly. Most surprising however, is her seeming inability to be able to paint to any satisfying degree. Whether due to some sort of mental block or a true inability to paint, is unclear at this time. She is actively working on improving this skill, hoping that someday she might be a better painter. Green hoof WIth the constructions of the greenhouse at her and Twinkle Shine's house, Compass as taken a bit of interest in growing plants. Being a unicorn, she isn't particularly adept at growing things, but with Twinkle's help and of course her friends, Roseluck and Daisy, her skills are improving. She hopes to be able to have a bit of a surplus eventaully and maybe set up a small stand outside there house to sell the fruit and veggies at a reduced cost. Life in Ponyville House Compass sold her house and has moved in with Twinkle Shine. She immediately set about modifying Twinkle's house not only for her needs as an architect, but for Twinkle's needs as an astronomer. She has designed and built a fully functional observatory, including a magically driven motor drive system for slewing the entire upper portion of the observatory. Detailed floor plans to come. Compass and Twink have finished adding a rather large greenhouse to their home. It is large enough for several small trees, as well as rows and rows of veggies and fruit. There is a wood-fired stove to help maintain the temperature during the winter, as well as a large hammock. Year round temp in the greenhouse is maintained at 70F, with humidity around 80%. Grand Equestrian Designs Compass runs her own architecture design studio located in downtown Ponyville, Grand Equestrian Designs. Besides using the studio to do actual deisgns, she also has it set up to take on several students as well. She owns 3 drafting boards, and all the associated supplies to teach students. While she is serious about having her local architeture business, she feels the best way to meet customers is to be out and about in Ponyville. She currently has one student and one apprentice. Applebloom, her current student, can be found at GED practicing her drafting abilities when she isn't busy at school, with her friends, or doing chores. Dreamer is her apprentice and is currently at GED part times, during the day, when he isn't busy with other duties around Ponyville. He has had several small projects, under the supervision of Compass, and has completed them most satisfactorily. Teaching Compass has been asked by the local school teacher, Cheerilee , to teach art class on Thursdays to the local foals. Relationship Compass has been dating Twinkle Shine for quite some time. They met in a cafe, and there was an instant attraction. They started off slow, seeing each other a couple of times a week, which then grew into a couple of times a day, which then turned into all day. After several months, Compass sold her house in downtown Ponyville, and moved in with Twinkle on the outskirts of town. Compass had been planning on "popping the question" to Twinkle for a while, but was waiting for the right opportunity. That opportunity presented itself on Oct 17th, Twinkle's birthday. The couple are now happily engaged, and are looking forward to planning their future together. The Ring Twinkle Shine's ring has one large central diamond, blue-white, which represents Compass' love for her and also Regulus, Twinkle's Favorite star. Around the central diamond are groupings of smaller diamonds in the shape of Twinkle's favorite constellation, Draco. Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Mares Category:Inactive Characters